Silentshipping: The scene that started it all
by ThaEmperor2000
Summary: There are several great fanfics regarding Silentshipping. But none that really depict the origins of the shipping. Hopefully this one does it justice. SxS
1. The Beginning of a New Beginning

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Unfortunately 4kids still does.

Wheels of Fate. That would most accurately depict what happens on this night.

The Battle City Finals have started on a sour note. While Yugi Muto had managed to defeat the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, it came at a cost to Ryou Bakura who was lying unconscious in bed.

Yugi and his friends, the hot headed Joey Wheeler, the supportive Tristan Taylor, the ladies man Duke Devlin and Joeys little sister Serenity were roaming around the KC Duel Ship searching for the organiser of the tournament, None other than our favourite CEO Seto Kaiba.

"We have to help Bakura" said Yugi.

"And land this thing" Joey replied while giving a thumbs up to Yugi "So let's find Kaiba. He must be in one of these rooms"

After hearing Kaiba's name, Serenity's attention quickly jumped to her brother. While she didn't know anything about Kaiba personally, from what her brother told her, he was nothing but a mean, self-centered, egotistical, cold hearted bastard who hates everyone. She quickly thought to herself _"Is Kaiba really like that? If so I think it's best for me to stay away from him"_

While Joey was commenting on their situation, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's brother entered the hall from the elevator and took notice of the group. He knew that his brother was preparing to duel and that dealing with Yugi and the gang would just irritate him.

"You guys, this is a restricted area"

Taking notice of Mokuba the group turned around and faced him. Joey was the first to comment. "Hey Mokuba"

Yugi, concerned for Bakura's health decided to cut to the point. "Where is your brother?"

Pointing at a nearby door Mokuba replied with some slight nervousness in his voice "That's his room, but you don't want to disturb him"

Already out of patience, Joey ran to the door and banged on it loudly and repeatedly while shouting "HEY, open the door. Let's go Kaiba"

Realising that this would only infuriate Seto, Mokuba tried to get Joey to stop "ARE YOU NUTS HESE PREPARING FOR A DUEL STOP IT"

"I'm talking to you Kaiba. Get out here n . . ." Joeys rant was cut short by the opening of the door. On the other side stood the Kaiba Corp CEO, clearly irritated by the unwelcomed company that stood before him.

"If it isn't Wheeler. You're lucky to even be in my tournament, and yet you insist on making a nuisance of yourself over and over again" he snidely commented.

Joey, after regaining his composure clenched his fists to the billionaire "THAT DID IT"

"Hey this is no time to pick a fight so calm down man" said Tristan, who thought it would be best if those two didn't fight right now.

"Kaiba, you gotta help us" Yugi chimed in, who was trying to get the situation in order.

Groaning to this response, Kaiba replied "Now what?" knowing that they are here for yet another favour.

"Bakura's hurt, we have to land now. He needs to see a doctor right away Kaiba" Yugi answered.

Kaiba, knowing that they will just continue to moan until he answers grunted and returned into his room, allowing the others to follow.

"You're asking me to do the impossible" Kaiba said while sitting down on his chair. After getting comfortable, he indifferently continued "We can't make an unscheduled stop"

Yugi, clearly annoyed at Kaiba's blunt response angrily replied "Don't you understand Bakura needs help"

"He's been unconscious since losing his duel" Tristan continued.

"And if he gets any worse than he is right now, you'll be responsible" threatened Joey.

Shrugging the empty threat off, Kaiba replied with seemingly no concern for their requests "That's a risk I'm willing to take"

Suddenly a shy, little voice popped into the conversation. "Please Kaiba this is really important, show some compassion. Pretty please?"

Hearing a relatively unfamiliar voice and also noting its different tone and context, Kaiba turned his ice cold gaze to the source of this soft plea. Quickly noticing it was Serenity and thinking to himself _"Who is this girl? She's not a part of the Geek Squad and is not someone I know so who is she?"_

Serenity in the heat of the moment seemed to have forgotten who she was talking too. She obviously wasn't expecting such a blank reaction from Kaiba, much less his actual attention. Becoming very nervous under his silent and piercing stare, she shyly blushed and looked to the ground.

Tristan, noting Serenity's nervousness decided to try and back her up. "How can you say no to that face? Serenity is . . ."

"SERENITY'S RIGHT" yelled Duke. Who apparently had the same idea as Tristan did, receiving a scowl from him in the process.

Kaiba, wearing the ever Businessman-like mask, coldly replied, more to Serenity than the others "He shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place. This is Bakura's own fault" and began to turn his attention away from the little girl _"NOW I remember. She's the Mutts sister. Why am I not surprised at this? Oh well, it's only a matter of time before she makes demands of me as well. Everyone does"_

However Serenity wouldn't hear it, and after gaining another boost of confidence bowed down to the CEO, Begging "Kaiba please. Isn't someone's health more important than your silly game"

Returning his gaze to Serenity, Kaiba eyed the petite girl. Despite his outward "Mask", inwardly he was surprised at this display of concern and affection. He expected her to be like the rest of the group, speaking out of anger and frustration. He was shocked when she displayed manners, actually asking for his help and not demanding it like Yugi and Wheeler were. Inside he was curious.

Keeping her head to the ground, Serenity hoped that Kaiba was listening to her. Although she doubted he would. _"Of course, he's a brilliant cold hearted CEO, why would he listen to me?"_

"Listen to her will ya? . . ." Tristan started but was once again interrupted by Duke, who continued "She's got a good point. What's wrong with you?"

Kaiba, whose inward curiosity was now replaced with anger, looked away. This situation was really starting to piss him off. And then Joey, whose already miniscule amount of patience had run out started yelling at him.

"I've had enough of this attitude Kaiba. Find a way to land this blimp pronto or get ready to say hi to the business and of my fist" Joey threatened.

Now enraged, Huffing, Kaiba stood up and was about to tell them to get the hell out when he turned and accidentally looked within the hazel eyes of Serenity. Gentle, innocent and pure were the only things he saw, absolutely no hatred was located in them. It seemed that the hardness and reality of the world had not changed her. Suddenly he remembered her earlier words_. "Isn't someone's health more important than your silly game" _reflecting on them for a minute, he turned to Joey.

"I told you were not landing Wheeler" he said.

This irritated Joey, causing him to want to get what he wanted any way he could. "Then let's dance" however Kaiba simply moved past him. "Hey come back"

Yugi, who could sense the tension, restrained his hot headed friend"Relax Joey"

All of a sudden they noticed Kaiba accessing the comm. panel on the other side of the room. "Send a medical team to Bakura's room"

"Good call Seto, Kaiba Corps onboard medical staff has better training than the doctors at most hospitals. Bakura's in good hands here" Mokuba provided with a smile.

Kaiba sighed in relief as he heard them all leave his room; they had really begun to annoy him, sitting back in his chair, he closed his eyes when a pair of beautiful hazel eyes flashed across his mind. Opening his eyes in shock, he let out an annoyed breath, 'God dammit,' he concluded.

Outside Kaiba's room Joey, Yugi and Serenity watched with an amused expression, as Tristan led Duke to the upstairs platform to look for Bakura's Millennium Ring.

"I hope Mokuba's right about the doctors on board" Serenity commented, Looking at the ground with an almost solemn expression. _'At least Kaiba ordered a medic to Bakura's room. That was nice of him. But how can someone as self-centered and cold hearted as he's supposed to be do something like that, even though he was gaining nothing out of it. Could Joey possibly be wrong about him?" _Serenity pondered on this thought as she silently returned to her quarters.


	2. Silent Minds Serenity's Perspective

I Still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Because if I did there would be a lot of T&A.

Utter confusion. Those would be the words that best describe what Serenity was thinking about.

She decided to return to Joey's room, as Joey and Yugi decided to go see Téa and Tristan and Duke went to look for Bakura's Millennium Ring.

Once returning, she sighed inwardly _"I'm glad that problem was solved. It's good that Kaiba called for medical help, I guess he truly was unable to land the ship."_

For some reason her thoughts lingered on the cold billionaire she confronted mere minutes ago. From what her brother has told her about him, he is nothing other than a self-centered, egotistical, cruel, harsh, unloving, and heatless person. _"But if that were true wouldn't Kaiba have simply told us to leave, and even insulted us for simply disturbing him."_

Then it suddenly hit her _"Kaiba didn't even have to hear us out, but he did" _She sat down on the bed and pondered these thoughts for a while.

"_There is no way he is heartless, because a heartless man wouldn't have even cared about Bakura's health"_

However, Serenity still made notice of Kaiba's conceited attitude. As if their woes mean nothing to him. _"Joey's right about him being Cold-hearted though."_

However she simply didn't understand Kaiba. No one she had ever met in her life was as cold as he is. _"WAIT. There was one little boy. But that was back when I was 8 so who knows what happened to him"_

Quietly shifting the old memory to the back of her mind she continued her thoughts on the CEO _"What also confuses me is when he shifted his attention to me. He didn't even give what the others said a second thought but as soon as I said something he focused onto me."_

Thoroughly confused, she was wondering what made her different to the others. _"Was it because the others were too direct, maybe he just didn't want to listen to them."_

"_Was it because he didn't know me? He probably wouldn't bother listening to them anyway."_

"_Was it because I'm a girl?"_ Shocked at this thought, Serenity brushed it off thinking _"absolutely no way. As if Kaiba would think that"_

After getting that idea out of her head, Serenity then thought _"What if it was how I said it."_ She pondered on this thought based on what she saw from him _"I was simply trying to be polite but it was more out of respect, I mean he did allow us on board his ship. But considering how the others were demanding him, who knows maybe he just wanted someone to ask instead of demand."_

Then is started to dawn on her _"Who would have thought that Kaiba actually cared about how we saw him."_ Then she started to remember all of Joey's and his friends' reactions to some of the things he did._ "Kaiba saved T__éa's life and she thanked Mokuba not him, then when he allowed us to come on the blimp we didn't show appreciation there either."_

Suddenly she felt a slight pang of guilt, _"Maybe that is it"_ She pondered on these thoughts for a _while "Maybe he just wanted gratitude. Maybe if we actually show our appreciation for all of this he might actually show something back"_ Full of confidence and passion she stood up announcing to no one in particular.

"The next time I see him I'll say thank you for. . ."

"Thank who for what sis" Called Joey as he suddenly appeared before Serenity.

Serenity knew what her big brother thought of Seto Kaiba, she believed that telling him her plan was not a smart idea. "Uhh I just wanted to thank you gain for all of this."

She then looked out to the window, almost repeating a previous conversation the two had before. But Joey then realised "Oh nuts I forgot. We have to go now the next two finalists being chosen"

"Oh, Ok Joey" Serenity replied and while she was walking with her brother her thoughts lingered on her self-promise _"I will thank Kaiba for all of this, I promise myself this"_ And she continued walking with her brother to meet the rest of the gang for the next duel.


End file.
